


Liar

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Theyna One-Shots [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Artist Thalia, Attempt at Humor, Babies, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, Light crack, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, Thalia's a liar with three brain cells, We all relate to that, lying, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: “Got a little one waiting for you at home, hm?”Thalia had been expecting her to ask, ‘Did you have a nice day?’, and her automatic reply “Mm-hm,” came out before she could stop herself. Then an instant feeling ofwhat have I done?*******Thalia accidentally lies about having a child. A gorgeous stranger helps cover for her.
Relationships: Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: Theyna One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555150
Comments: 18
Kudos: 98





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this humorous fic that I wrote because I was in a good mood. I love Theyna so much.

Thalia had carefully outlined her schedule, her driving times, her everything, to make sure she was at the baby supplies store when the fewest number of people would be there to see her, a seventeen-year-old girl there to buy clothes for a newborn. Because if anyone asked her a question, she was fairly certain she would not be able to say “It’s for my final art project on family life in capitalist America”.

Fortunately, she made it to the cash register without anyone stopping her, although the one other person in the store- another teenage girl- did cock an eyebrow at her.

The real problems started when the cashier started talking to her. 

“Got a little one waiting for you at home, hm?”

Thalia had been expecting her to ask, ‘Did you have a nice day?’, and her automatic reply “Mm-hm,” came out before she could stop herself. Then an instant feeling of _what have I done?_

“Wonderful! How old?”

“Oh. Um. Six weeks?” That was an age babies were, right?

“Wow! That’s pretty young!”

“Yeah,” Thalia said, trying to hurry the conversation along. “I’ve got to get these things back to my wife soon so she can take a quick rest. You know, late nights…” She was operating solely on her knowledge of babies in rom-coms. Realizing that ‘my wife’ could quickly become an obvious lie, Thalia transferred a ring from her middle to her ring finger. 

“I’m sure she’s grateful. Boy or girl?” Unfortunately, Thalia had lots of items to scan, so there was plenty of time for conversation. 

“Um. Boy.” She had more experience with young boys, having practically raised Jason. 

“A cute baby boy. What’s his name?”

She threw her mind around widely, hoping it landed on something sane. Unfortunately, it landed on her Greek Literature class. “Herodotus.”

The woman frowned. “That’s a lot of name. Cool, though.”

Thalia’s whole face was on fire. “Thanks. He’ll grow into it.”

Then, she looked over the woman’s shoulder to see the other teenage girl, on her way out of the store, eavesdropping on the conversation and nearly dying of laughter. Thalia glared at her. 

“Does he have lots of hair? My first three were practically bald, but the fourth…”

“Oh. Some hair, I guess. Not too much.”

 _Liar,_ the other girl mouths. 

_Help me,_ Thalia mouthed back. 

“They’re so cute at that age, can’t even hold their own heads up…”

“Mmhm,” Thalia said, preparing her credit card. The other girl was walking over, thank god. 

“Hey!” she shouted. “I talked to your wife today. She says Herodotus is doing well.”

Thalia grinned uncomfortably. “Yep! I didn’t expect to see you here.”

The woman at the counter looked up. “Is this a friend of yours, Reyna?”

“Sure is, Naomi. We’ve been friends for ages, me and…”

“Thalia,” she supplied. “My name is Thalia!” Because who isn’t eager to introduce herself to a gorgeous girl who just rescued her from unfathomable embarrassment.

Reyna kept talking to the woman, whom she was apparently friends with. She asked Naomi about her grandchildren, and Naomi asked Reyna about her niece (so that’s why she was at a baby store!). Finally, all Thalia’s items were paid for.

After a hurried “Nice to talk to you, bye!” she grabbed her stuff and left. Reyna grabbed a bag and walked alongside her. 

“So, care to enlighten me as to what you _were_ doing there, since I’ve seen you in my school parking lot and you definitely don’t have a wife or a six-week-old son named Herodotus? And why were you lying to Naomi Solace, the sweetest woman I know?”

If Thalia thought she was blushing before, that was nothing compared to now. “Um. It’s for an art project about the clash of American family culture and American corporate values. She asked me if I had a kid, I panicked and said yes. Then I had to- improvise.”

Reyna frowned. “You weren’t too bad at it. But I recognized your face, and I saw you move the ring.” _Oh my god, she noticed me?_ “I honestly wish you were coming back, that way I could watch karma force you to keep up that lie until you crack, but it seems as though you have everything.”

“Yeah, I do- oh crap,” Thalia muttered. 

“What?”

“I forget to get a bib. I’ll have to come back. Crap.”

Reyna grinned. “You’ll get your just desserts then.”

************

Thalia came to the counter with her bib and a couple other items she thought would enhance the project. She avoided eye contact and hurried through, but that didn’t stop Naomi from talking. 

“Back again so soon?”

“Yep,” Thalia said. This time, she has a lie prepared. “We just moved, and one of the boxes got lost, so…”

The woman frowned. “Moving right before having the baby? That’s tricky. I hope everything’s working out.”

She hadn’t expected judgement. “It was my wife’s idea, you know. Didn’t want to raise Herodotus in an apartment.” Dammit, that name still sounded so stupid, why had she chosen Herodotus?

Naomi kept rambling, and Thalia bagged her items in silence. She was so absorbed in getting out of here quickly that she didn’t notice Reyna appear behind her. 

“Thalia! Good to see you again!”

 _Thank God._ “Reyna!”

She helped bag the last of the items while Reyna paid, finishing the conversations and hurrying them out.

“You’re my guardian angel,” Thalia sighed. “Seriously. I’d be dead without you.”

“You’d deserve it, to. Really, you should have told her the truth.”

Thalia shook her head dramatically. “The things I do for the sake of art.”

Reyna looked up. “Speaking of which… I forgot to ask you last time, but will there be a show or anything where I can see it? At school?”

“Oh yeah!” An idea suddenly struck her. “Give me your number so I can tell you the details?”

Reyna grinned. “Smooth.” She plugged her number into Thalia’s phone. “See you there, liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for an epilogue!


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd a teeny-tiny epilogue to wrap up the fic.

_Ten years later_

Thalia looked down at the newborn baby sitting in her wife’s arms. Reyna was tired, but radiant as always. The baby boy was red and wrinkly but gorgeous to a mother’s eyes. 

Thalia sighed reminiscently. “I suppose I’ll finally have to tell Naomi Solace the truth about my son, Herodotus.”

Reyna snapped her head up. “You are _not_ naming our son Herodotus!”

“Why not?” she demanded defensively. “It’s a nice name!”

Reyna glared. 

“It’s fancy-sounding. Intellectual.”

“It’s so _long_ ,” she insists. “Imagine being in a first grade class and you’re named _Herodotus_.”

Thalia pouted. “Harry for short?” she suggested as a compromise. 

Reyna looked back down at the baby. “Herodotus Ramírez-Arellano does have a nice ring to it,” she admitted. “Harry for short,” she agreed finally.

Thalia smiled. “I like that.”

Reyna grabbed Thalia’s sleeve and yanked her down closer. “You can never tell him why.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! Comments greatly appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated immensely!


End file.
